Who we really are
by gizzymotto
Summary: Chapter one finished now! It's not that simple. We can't just say we love one another. We have to torture ourselves before we can even admit it to ourselves. Is love really even worth it? Yaoi and Mpreg in future chapters. Do not like do not read please.


**PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS~**

**Hello! Man it has been a while since I have written anything. I really need to get on that. This is just another story to get me back into writing so to speak. If it doesn't become popular it's okay with me. I don't think people like this couple much anyway. I adore it for some odd reason, but from what I have seen not much love for it from others...Oh well. To each his own. Anyway here we go!**

**WARNINGS!: There are a lot warnings for this one. Drug use, Violence. Swearing, Yaoi (Meaning man on man sex) and Mpreg. I know people hate Mpreg, but I love it (Call me odd) and I haven't seen an Mpreg for this couple yet so I decided to make my own. If you do not like this please don't read it then. It's not my intention to cause chaos. Also smut. Not only that, but first time smut. Please freakin' enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of it characters. **

**I have nothing to say other than I have been having twisted thoughts lately...this is the outcome. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**People cry, not because they are weak. **_

_**It's because they have been strong for too long.**_

* * *

_His heart was racing as he stared up at the blonde in what could only be described as shock. Danny realized at that moment he had never felt so small. As the half ghost lay of the floor he could only dwarfed in comparison to the body above him. Dash seemed to take a certain pleasure in stunning the smaller teen. He took that moment to lean down and whisper lightly in Danny's ear. _

_"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Fenton."_

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Teenagers screw up right? It's bound to happen. Even the most responsible teenager will throw caution to the wind and do something they normally wouldn't do. Most of the time you walk it off and live with the embarrassment for the rest of your natural born life and other times you can't just walk it off. Other times the consequences of our mistakes are huge. Danny Fenton was one of those oh so unlucky teenagers that could testify to that. Danny never knew it himself, but right now this was his defining moment. This one answer would forever change his life.

"Yes..."

The Latina squealed with joy. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me. Okay so have you and your geek squad come over at eight to sit things up. You better not be late." The tan woman turn on her heal quickly causing her long brown locks to flow behind her almost elegantly.

Sam couldn't help but sigh at Paulina's exit. "I can't believe you just agreed to that."

The Raven haired boy shrugged. "All we have to do is serve a few drinks and make sure the snack bowls are full. We do that we get in the party and she's even paying us to do it. And besides..." he looked over to his other friend. "It's not like I could say no."

Tucker was beside himself. He could barely contain his excitement. "We got in! I can't believe we got in this party!"

The goth girl sighed. "We're waiters."

"Only temporarily. After that I can lay down the moves."

Sam frowned. "We wouldn't even be going if she didn't need waiters. I am pretty sure Paulina doesn't see you that way."

Danny nodded. "Yeah Tuck, I think she's right on this one. Plush I am pretty sure her and Dash are together."

Tucker frowned thinking it over a moment. "Really?...hmmm well that's good news for me!"

Both his friends looked at him in confusion before he started to explain. "Dash is an asshole. So once she sees what a great guy I am she'll some running to me."

Both the Goth and the half ghost rolled their eyes.

"Yeah because she's totally going out with him for his personality."

Tucker frowned. "Don't ruin my dreams man."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, that's exactly what they are."

Tucker huffed. "Well, excuse me for being a dreamer-Hey! wait for me!"

The geek then ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

If anyone ever asked Danny if he liked Dash he would have told them no. He would have said that he hated the man with all his being and hoped he'd just fall off the nearest cliff as soon as possible. And the sad thing was that they would no doubt believe him. Dash mother fucking Baxter had all but tortured him through out his entire high school life. So if he were to say he hated the man everyone would believe him. But truth be told it wasn't exactly true.

There had been a time the infamous Dash Baxter was not always mean. Danny never got to see it, but he could tell it was still there. The two would have moments in between the bullying where he would catch a glimpse of what Dash use to be. What he use to be before he gave in to all the peer pressure around him and started taking drugs and drinking. He would see the man for what he really was and then in a flash it was gone and a monster took it's place.

He knew it was stupid, but he didn't hate Dash. It's odd and he knows he should be slapping himself in the face for even thinking this, but he feels sorry for him. Dash clearly had issues and no one to go to about them. Sometimes he would get the uncontrollable urge to hug him. He never thought he would actually act upon that urge.

Maybe it was because it broke his heart to look into those perfect blue eyes and see them looking so lost and afraid. Dash was indestructible to him (Literally. Without his ghost form he didn't stand a chance against him) and wasn't meant to look that way.

The jock came upon him out of nowhere as usual. He was just about to put his final book in his locker when he was spun around quickly dropping his book in the process. He sighed as he watched it skid across the floor.

"Well if it isn't the king of dorks himself."

"Ha...so clever." Danny muttered dryly.

"You better stay quiet if you know what's good for you Fenton!"

The Raven haired boy sighed as he looked up at his tormentor. Dash's eyes were red. Danny sighed. Oh joy. Dash gets a fix and decides to wail on him again.

The jock smiled at the smaller teens silence. "Good job Fenton. I guess you are smart."

At this point Danny tuned out to whatever useless nonsense Dash was spewing out of his mouth. He looked up to make it look like he was listening. When he had finished whatever he was saying Danny looked him in the eyes earning an instant scowl from the man.

"What's your deal Fenton?" He grabbed Danny by the collar.

Danny remained silent not breaking eye contact. This made the blonde uneasy. His scowl turned into a look of confusion and that's when Danny got the brilliant idea to act upon his urges and hug the blonde idiot.

Danny pulled his collar out of the mans' grasp and instead of running as usual he wrapped his arms around Dash's midsection and hugged him.

The hallway was dead silent. Dash stood frozen, but Danny held on with all his might. He expected to be pushed away or beaten black and blue, but instead nothing happens. Nothing at all...Danny took the moment to look up. Dash's face was void of any emotion as he looked straight ahead.

Well...this was new.

Danny let go slowly and without a word Dash turned and walked away.

Danny had no idea if he was going to make it home alive now or not.

* * *

When lunch came around Danny was nervous. Everyone who walked by stared. Some shook there heads as if to say "Dead Man Walking" or "Dead Man Sitting There Eating Lunch." The second one sounded like something a high-schooler would come up with. What was he thinking? Ugh...

He ran his hands through his hair. Sam took the moment to pat his shoulder.

"I happen to think you did a very good thing."

Tucker scoffed. "More like suicidal."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I am serious. People like Dash...People who do those things have issues. I think he might have really needed that hug more than any of us know."

The cafeteria went silent and the small group stopped their conversation. Dash was walking by them holding his trey. Everyone waited in anticipation as Dash passed them. Another unusual thing happened, Dash passed without a word not even looking in their direction. When the tall blonde took his seat the noise of mindless chatter started again.

Danny sighed. "Even if he did need it I am not giving him anymore."

Sam frowned. "What?"

The half ghost sighed. "I am not his keeper and besides. Why would I help someone who torments me?"

He looked behind him to Dash's table only to see the blonde looking at him. Danny looked back fearlessly. He had no idea at the time he would become the jock's keeper and maybe the center of his world.

* * *

**That night...**

The night went on as planned. The three of them got to the party and were then dressed like preforming monkeys and thrown out into the party. It was an easy job. All he had to do was keep refilling the punch bowl which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. It must be really good punch. He filled up the bowl what seemed to be like the tenth time and sighed. The half ghost hadn't seen any sign of Dash all night. It was either a good thing or a bad thing. Good because maybe he would just let it go and bad because the first seemed out of character and he was probably plotting his revenge and waiting for him to be alone.

He sighed at what his life had become. It couldn't get any worse if he thought about it. Between the ghost fighting and school, his life was a mess. He wished that just once he would have a moment where he wouldn't be on edge. Like now he could be partying but instead he was watching out for Dash. If it's not one thing it's another...

The small teen huffed at how unfair life was. At least this was his last year. After he graduated he could get the hell away from this school. Away from this town...away from Dash.

It was funny how his thoughts were brought back to the other teen. Dash...It was so confusing. He's be lying if he said he hadn't been giving thought as to why the blonde didn't bunch him, didn't seek him out and murder him. Maybe Sam was right. (when was she not?) People had different ways to handle things. Maybe Dash's way was to torment him. What a terrible thing to do...Cope with life the beating it out of another person.

ugh...was he missing something here?

"Hey, Danny."

The Raven haired teen turned. Standing behind him was none other than Kwan. He was nice to him when Dash wasn't around and was the only jock that called him by his name and not things like 'dork' and 'loser'. Danny smiled at him.

"Hey Kwan. Are you enjoying the party?"

The dark haired man shrugged, looking around bored. "Somewhat. Everyone here is piss drunk."

Danny blinked. "What? I mean how? I have been filling the bowl up with punch, not alcohol."

Kwan laughed. "This must be your first high school party."

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked looking a bit offended.

Kwan's smile never left him. "Everyone knows the punch is going to get spiked eventually."

"Spiked?"

"Yeah, ya know, someone is putting alcohol in it."

"So that's why I've had to fill it up so much! And here I just thought the punch was good..."

The tall jock burst into a fit of laughter and ruffled the smaller teens hair. "Oh you freakin' kill me. You're too innocent to be here, Fenton."

Danny could only roll his eyes and swat Kawn's hand away. "I am not that innocent. Look, I gotta fill up the 'punch' again. I will talk to you in a minute."

Kwan nodded ruffling Danny's hair again, earning a scowl from the shorter teen as he pushed his hand off his head. Sighing, Danny walked by to the supply room to get yet another gallon of punch. Going to the back of the room he frowned seeing that the last gallon of punch was on the top shelf. He stood on his tip-toes to get it, but still failed to reach. He could always go ghost for a moment. No one was even back here and it would only be for a mom-

"Well if it isn't Fenton."

The half ghost turned quickly knocking over a broom in the process. "Dash!" Danny's worst fears were now true. He was in a room alone with Dash. The blonde jock leaned against the closed door blocking his exit. He hadn't seen this asshole all night and he finally shows up when he 's alone. Why did the world hate him?

"Ya know, I had no idea you and Kwan were so friendly. And here I thought he told me everything."

"We are not friendly. He was making fun of me. I assure you, no jock codes were broken."

Dash approached slowly and Danny wondered if this is how he would die. In the supply room with a gallon of punch at the hands of Dash. Instinctively Danny backed away. His foot caught the broom on the ground and he found himself tumbling backwards. A strong hand took hold of his own preventing the crash and burn that was about to happen.

"You're such a klutz."

"You actually helped me and here I've been waiting all day for you to kill me."

"Oh you're gonna pay for the hug, Fenton. Just not the way you think."

"What do you..." That was the moment when Danny could tell Dash was drunk. He was so close. Closer than he usually would allow and the smaller teen could smell it on his breath. "Dash," Danny said firmly. "You're drunk. Don't do anything stupid."

The blonde laughed. "You sound like Kwan. Always trying to tell me what to do."

"I am sure he's only looking out for you. Not bossing you."

"Oh you would know this because you and him are all buddy buddy"

"We aren't friends, Dash. Kwan's just a nice guy."

"Kwan's a nice guy? But he's one of us. I thought you hated all of us."

Danny sighed. "I don't hate you. Now let go of my hand."

Dash narrowed his eyes and squeezed it instead. "That's twice you gave me orders."

The raven haired man winced in pain. "N-not really! The first was just a suggestion."

"You and that mouth of yours. It gets you in so much trouble."

"D-dash let go. That hurts."

Much to Danny's surprise and relief, Dash let go. Danny sighed and pulled his hand closer to him rubbing his wrist. Ouch. His relief was soon gone when Dash placed a hand at the nape of his neck.

"What are you-"

"I'm not gonna break your neck, Fenton."

Danny swallowed. "If only only I could believe that."

The jock chose to ignore him and ran his thumb slowly over the half ghost's jaw. Danny let out an involuntary shiver. Dash raised a brow, seeming to be intrigued by the response. Again he ran his thumb over Danny's sensitive jaw line. Danny shivered, closing his eyes. Was that even a smart idea? Closing his eyes while in the presence of a violent and drunk man. Well, he didn't seem to be violent at the moment.

Danny jumped, startled when an arm snaked it's way around his waist and pulled him right into Dash's chest. "Dash, what are you doing?" He looked up, surprised to see Dash's face was now even closer. He stared shocked as his face came closer and closer and just when Danny thought he was about to kiss him the blonde leaned down and ran his lips over the base of his neck. Danny gasped and the hold around his waist only tightened. He didn't dare move as the blonde placed an uneasy kiss on his neck. Dash pulled away a moment to judge the others reaction before he kissed the same spot again, this time with more confidence. Danny had no idea why, but he found himself arching his neck for the man.

Oh God. What was he doing? Why did he even allow Dash to get this far?

"Stop thinking." Dash growled against his neck. "You worry too much."

Danny blinked...He did worry too much sometimes- "Ow! Why did you bite me?"

"I said stop thinking."

Dash bit him again but this time it was softer more like a nibble than a bite and Danny melted into him. Being bold he grabbed onto Dash's jacket pulling him closer. Dash gave a content noise as he sucked on the Raven haired teens neck.

He tensed. ...Oh God, Dash Baxter was giving him a hickey.

Dash groaned into his neck. "You just don't listen."

"What?"

The small boy was pushed to the ground. Before he could comprehend what was going on Dash was on top of him.

His heart was racing as he stared up at the blonde in what could only be described as shock. Danny realized at that moment he had never felt so small. As the half ghost lay of the floor he could only dwarfed in comparison to the body above him. Dash seemed to take a certain pleasure in stunning the smaller teen. He took that moment to lean down and whisper lightly in Danny's ear.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Fenton."

Danny stared up into Dash's lust filled eyes. He needed this...Both he and Dash needed a moment to not be raven haired teen closed his eyes he laid there. He could feel his body relaxing now that he had chose to do this. Dash seemed to pick up on this and immediately went right back to sucking the spot on his neck this time with unrestrained urgency.

He should really stop this. Really, he should. But he has already crossed so many lines he feels there is no coming back.

The first line was when he let Dash kiss his neck. The second line is when he didn't push the boy off of him. The third line was when he gave in and let the tall blonde kiss him. So in his mind he was past the point of no return.

He blinked seeing Dash staring down at him now. How long he had been doing it he would never know. Danny hadn't been paying attention to when he stopped kissing him.

Dash looked into his eyes before he leaned down and kissed his lips gently. As soon as Dash's lips touched his he knew they were about to cross a big line that night.

* * *

**I will stop it there because I am haven't written smut before. I am going to so no worries but it might not be any good. I am hurrying and trying to write another chapter so no worries. A bunch of family stuff happened and I couldn't update anything but now I am back!~ Thanks for your reviews guys. Oh and I went to see the lone ranger yesterday. Omg I loved it. There needs to be more fanfic for it though...T^T**


End file.
